The present invention relates to an insulation-displacement connector for an electrical cable consisting of a conducting core and an insulating sheath.
Such a connector allows an electrical cable to be connected to a conducting piece without it being necessary beforehand to strip one end of the electrical cable. The insulation-displacement connector strips the cable locally, for example by cutting into the insulating sheath surrounding the conducting core, before electrical contact is made between the conducting piece and the conducting core thus locally stripped.